


Under blue moon I saw you...

by LisaChinaski



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Kinky, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Public Masturbation, Sex Swing, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaChinaski/pseuds/LisaChinaski





	Under blue moon I saw you...

“ _In un mito come quello di Osiride non si deve dunque cercare solo il riflesso di eventi astronomici, ma dobbiamo scorgervi il risultato di profonde conoscenze chiaroveggenti degli antichi savi sacerdoti egizi. Essi introdussero nel mito quanto sapevano dell’evoluzione della Terra e degli uomini.” [Rudolf Steiner]_

 

Non è ancora notte inoltrata: poco più di mezzanotte, quell’orario in cui è troppo tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia danzare in un locale notturno; e certamente troppo presto per infilarsi sotto le coperte. Siamo nella periferia di una città poco abitata; chi la vive non sa neppure dell’esistenza di questo momento, in quanto gli anziani, che formano la maggior parte della popolazione, si sono addormentati sulle loro poltrone mentre guardavano le repliche di disgustosi programmi in televisione. Quindi i pochi giovani possono trovare rifugio unicamente in un luogo: la discoteca “Osiris”.  
Piove: è una di quelle piogge che capitano durante i mesi primaverili che non vogliono ancora staccarsi dal cupo inverno, con delle dispettose gocce fini che scivolano lungo la schiena nell’unico momento in cui riescono a penetrare dal colletto della giacca – necessaria, perché all’esterno il freddo è insidioso ed approfitta dell’oscurità per serpeggiare.  
Nello stesso momento, dentro al locale la temperatura è troppo calda, quasi torrida. Il rumore delle enormi casse acustiche è assordante e copre ogni voce, anche se in pochi stanno conversando: chi ha in mano cocktail scadenti e chi accenna qualche passo in mezzo alla bolgia sudata. Chi ha voglia di fumare e cerca di nascondersi nei bagni in fondo alla pista da ballo, per cercare di restare sveglio grazie alla nicotina, per contrastare gli effetti dell’alcol.  
Una serata come un’altra, da Osiris.

 

Entrano, le ante nere chiudono la porta alle loro spalle. Non sembrano infastiditi dal frastuono, dalla calca di gente che domina la pista fino all’entrata, e neppure da quel cambio di temperatura. I loro volti impassibili.

 

Lui, colossale nella sua grandezza, normalmente dovrebbe faticare a farsi largo nella folla. Eppure tutti quelli che si trovano davanti al suo cammino si spostano, in un gesto automatico e quasi reverenziale. Non è di certo la prima volta che entra all’Osiris, il suo volto è difficile da dimenticare anche per chi è passato dal locale solo per un’occasione. È elegante, segue la moda in maniera inconsapevole: barba lunga e curata, i capelli lunghi e castani raccolti, vestito in maniera semplice ma elegante in una camicia a scacchi e pantaloni a sigaretta scuri. Quello che colpisce particolarmente sono i suoi occhi cangianti, che accarezzano tutte le sfumature chiare possibili, e le lunga ciglia nere. È silenzioso, serafico. Sembra non osservare nessuno, e non è per i suoi due metri di altezza: osserva oltre tutto ciò che è visibile. Qualche ragazza lo guarda di striscio rimanendone colpita, poiché si differenzia da tutto quel branco di ragazzi in maglietta bianca e capelli in piena piega. Un vero uomo, che forse appare più maturo della sua vera età.

 

Quelle sventurate che si sono innamorate in pochi secondi ritraggono il loro interesse quando osservano la ragazza che è accanto a lui che le fissa minacciosamente. Se fosse una leonessa, starebbe ruggendo fino a coprire la musica scadente, per poi azzannarle con quelli che sembrano dei canini appuntiti da animale. Le ragazze ammaliate girano lo sguardo, col batticuore, come un bambino che non vuole essere ripreso dalla maestra quando commette una malefatta.

 

Lei è vestita in un abito degno di Mercoledì Addams dal colletto inamidato e la trama bianca e nera. Il trucco non è pesante, a parte quelle labbra rosse che sembrano aver appena divorato un uomo. Ordinati sono i suoi capelli rossi in un’acconciatura tipica degli anni ‘50. Disordinata sembra essere la sua sanità mentale, che traspare dagli occhi chiarissimi e sgranati.

 

Si baciano. Casti, la lingua spunta appena, con l’imbarazzo di due ragazzini delle medie. Subito dopo, si parlano all'orecchio – l'unico modo per comunicare in mezzo a quella bolgia infernale fatta di hit musicali e grida di ubriachi. Sembrano d'accordo su quello che stanno decidendo e, dopo un leggero cenno della testa, spostano nell’esatto momento entrambi lo sguardo verso una ragazza esile, con i lunghi capelli lisci.

 

Sorridono. 


End file.
